Such a method of game management is known. In particular, the CyberGrattage® game platform implemented by the company GOTO Software allows a player to request a game ticket from the game management center, using a microcomputer connected to the Internet network. The game ticket comprises several masked boxes, a certain number of which have to be scratched virtually, with the aid of a mouse, in order to remove the corresponding masks and uncover symbols. At least one combination of these symbols uncovered is a winner: it suffices to choose the right boxes.
However, when the ticket is a winner, this method requires an additional exchange of information between the game terminal and the game management center, in order to inform the latter thereof.